Plans don't mean anything
by Lizzyymerder
Summary: Merder story.So this is a twist on the whole season 2 finale season three beginning. It's my first fan fic so bare with me there is lots of merder to come but I don't want to rush the story to quickly or it won't make sense. Please review so I know whether or not to continue with this.
1. The prom

**There she was at the top of lobby stairs, to Derek she was the only girl in the world right then and there. The dress she wore perfectly fitted every curve of her petite frame and her hair loosely curled framing her face. Over whelming emotions of lust and desire surged through every inch of Derek's body however he was quickly reminded of his place within the situation upon Finns rapid departure from Derek's side to go and greet Meredith. He watched intently as they embraced, Derek's eyes fixated on Finn's hands as he watched them curve around her waist and pull her near. Derek's attention then shifted to her face. Derek did not know quite what he hoped her facial expression would be , sure he was the one who left her and he should want her to be happy but something inside him turned at the thought of her happy with another man. She was smiling. To anyone else that smile could have implied she was happy with Finn. However Derek new Meredith like he new the lobes of the brain. That smile ,he recognized it. This smile wasn't that she was blissfully happy it was a demonstration that she was content, content but not happy. Relief swarmed his body, something he could not control. It was then brought to his attention that his "wife" was standing in close proximity and could at any moment witness that Derek was quite clearly staring at Meredith and Finn. He had enough problems with Addison today he didn't need a repeat of earlier. Addison was mumbling about nostalgic memories something to do with star wars and in the hope that Addison did not pick up the goings on Derek asked her to dance despite his hatred of public dancing.**

Derek watched as Finn placed his hands upon Meredith's waist, pulling her close with only inches between their faces. He could not distinguish what was being said but he new that Finn was trying to "woo" her. Several minutes later they embraced, holding each other tightly whilst slowly moving to the beat of the music. Meredith's back was facing him, that's when he saw Finns hand slowly move further down her back until it rested on the small curvature of her spine. A wave of jealousy plagued Derek's mind at the thought of someone else's hands on her. His sight then maneuvered to Meredith's face where he caught her eye for several seconds. Those small seconds provided the communication that a thousand words could not. He watched as the smile that previously occupied her face faded and she pulled away from Finn and proceeded to walk out of the "prom". Derek provided Addison with a reasonable and believable excuse , something about going to check on a patient, and subtly followed her.

Meredith ran down the hall desperate to get away from him, she could feel him following her and so in a desperate bid to lose him she ran into the exam room only to be followed by Derek. Meredith was close to tears and he knew it was because of him yet he asked her if she was alright anyway. Her reply was not surprising in retrospect. Meredith finished with:

'I can't breathe with you looking at me like that so just stop'

He had never quite realized that extent to which he watched her. Derek new that enough was enough the tension, the looks and the arguments all had to stop.

As she turned around to face him breathless knowing not what to say, Derek was plagued by desire for her. Just looking at her. Her lips, he longed to feel them, to taste them again. Her hair ,how he missed the smell of her lavender conditioner and the feeling of her hair through his fingers.

He took her hair in his hand and kissed her hard, with his other hand he grabbed her waist and pushed her near to him. Meredith responded by opening her mouth and throwing her arms around him pulling him near, this was a clear invitation for him to continue. The kiss was long and passionate but lust raged over them both and Derek wasted no time in removing her underwear from beneath her dress. Throughout the passionate kissing Derek had felt a warmth as Meredith removed his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt, it as if this what they needed a release of all their sexual tension. For Meredith it was something she had longed for , she had missed Derek's touch.

Derek was overcome as he pulled her dress down from her shoulder revealing part of her breast where he proceeded to pull her hair back gently to kiss he collar bone and neck he wanted her more now than ever before. He had missed her,it wasn't about the sex it was about being with her the safety he felt with her. Their chemistry was undeniable.

As they began getting dress Derek stood and watched her and it suddenly hit him that this had changed everything. Derek new that rightly or wrongly there was something between them that could not be repressed any longer. He watched as Meredith frantically looked for her underwear and commanded him to sort his shirt and tie. They both needed to know where they stood and what this meant now. Just then Dr Torres arrived at the door stating that Finn was looking for Meredith, as Meredith began to leave the room Callie pulled her back to tie her dress and fix her hair. Evidently Derek had left Meredith with sex hair. Callie glared at Derek ,as he continued to sort himself, and made it very clear that Derek was now in a dangerous territory. Just then Addison arrived questioning why he was inside an exam room, Derek being Mcdreamy used his charm to easily shrug of Addison, however he could not repress the overwhelming sense of guilt he had possessed.

GAGAGAGAGAG SEVERAL HOURS LATER GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

As Derek lay there beside Addison he could think of nothing but Meredith and what had happened between them in the exam room. After several hours he got up and proceeded to drive to Meredith's, he didn't care it was the early hours of the morning he had to speak to her he had to tell her how he felt. That he had made a mistake, he had picked the wrong women and that he loved her, he had always loved her.

Derek watched as a figure approached the door after several minutes of effortless tapping on the door, it was not Meredith but Izzie.

I-"Eh watch a doing here Dr Shepherd'

D-"I need to speak with Meredith , is she here?"

I-"Yes but …erm she's a little busy right now"

Derek completely disregarded what Izzie had said and walked past her to travel upstairs

I-"Um Dr Shepherd I wouldn't go up there if I were you ... Meredith is really busy.. oh shit.."

Derek continued up the stairs as he began calling for her "Meredith?! Meredith?!". As he entered her room he was confronted by a similar feeling to that he had felt in New York. Within Meredith's room was clothing littered all around, the clothing was not just her own. He recognized the cameo green jacket lying on the floor. Derek didn't have to time to think before he heard that infamous giggle. Meredith's giggle, coming from the bathroom. As Derek listened intently he could hear the sound of the shower and not just Meredith's giggling. Derek proceeded to burst open the door to find Meredith and Finn both in the shower, together. He felt sick to his stomach he felt disgusted and betrayed. Of course Derek did not bare witness to the fact that the two of them were not naked in the shower as he was blinded by rage. After the prom Finn had been called on an errand and took Meredith with him to birth a horse covering them both is hay and various fluids. However how was Derek to know this and as a result Derek fled the bathroom slamming the door in a violent rage and proceeded back to his car.


	2. Derek's POV

**Derek could not think straight.**

**_Had the sex been nothing more than just sex? Heat of the moment? Did i really mean that little to her that she would do that too me_****?****_ Is this some kind of sick revenge?_**

Derek drove for what seemed like hours and was completely oblivious to the increasing number of missed calls from Addison as she discovered he was no longer at the trailer. However Derek felt he could not go back and face Addison right now, not while his mind was flooded with thoughts if Meredith. Instead he proceeded to the hospital where Richard gave him just what he needed, surgery. Nothing special just a standard craniotomy but it helped. Within the OR Derek was in control, for Derek there are times in the OR where he knows exactly what is going to happen next so he can easily take control. Derek felt that was the only thing he had control of right now. In the OR Derek was at peace, he was in his element. No Meredith. No Finn. No Addison. Just Derek and surgery.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA AFTER THE SURGERYTHE FOLLOWING MORNING GAGAGAGA

Derek proceeded to walk through the corridor, upon his arrival earlier he had failed to look at what the day lay a head of him and so he headed towards the OR board. As he turned the corner he witnessed a group of interns.

"_Shit."_

However his mind was quickly calmed as he discovered Meredith wasn't there.

"_Thank God"-_Derek he knew he couldn't face her right now.

He did however catch the glare of Yang, O'malley and Stevens. As he stood there pondering why on earth they were shooting daggers at **him** of all people Dr Mark Sloane swung round the corner and proceeded to attempt conversation.

M-"So heard you shacked up with Meredith again hmm? That why no one got a hold of you two last night?"

D-" Shut up mark and no I wasn't with Meredith last night she was with the vet."

M-"The vet? As in Finn? Umm .. well ha ok"- Mark said in such a tone to provoke a reaction from Derek

D-"What?"- Derek could sense there was an underlining story to Marks statement. Mark was horrific at keeping stories or secrets.

M-"Nothing.."- mark replied with a chuckle in his voice , clearly amused at the whole situation.

D-"Mark. What do you know? "- Derek couldn't help but allow a small grin slide its way across his face due to Marks facial expression.

M-"Well it's just the interns thought she was with the vet too but then the vet turned up here asking if they had heard from Meredith. After he left they said that she disappeared after you showed up. I'm guessing they thought you two were at..again."

Derek had a mild expression of concern upon his face as he wondered where Meredith could possibly have gone.

D-"So no one has seen or spoke to her since last night?"

Suddenly Derek had a terrible feeling deep inside. Meredith had a tendency to cut off everyone when things got too difficult for her. However the image of the "vet" and her in the shower replayed in his mind and his expression quickly changed.

D-"I don't care , it's not my job to care its the vets now."

M-"Oh you've not heard that either then.." Mark was grinning again, like a High school teenager spreading gossip around.

D-"What..? "

M-"Well Lexie said that the "mcvet" and Meredith haven't had sex Apparently they've not even kissed yet the whole Meredith being celibate thing. Plus the shower thing? Yeh apparently that was something to do with birthing an animal and getting covered in goop? But to be honest Derek a girl can only hold out for so long I mean what did you think Derek? that she would check herself into a convent? "

Derek suddenly felt some what relieved to hear that she had not slept with the vet but he was still enraged at what he witnessed.

_Regardless if she slept with him or not we have sex and she goes and jumps in the shower with him, that is not how this works. I don't even know what "this" thing between me and her is. _


	3. Where's Meredith

**So I know you might be thinking this is going a bit slow but it I about to pick up so bare with me! Also just a note to explain any gaps the whole Meredith/George sex hasn't taken place and Denny hasn't died either. Further more just wanted to note I am trying to stay as true to the characters as possible with regards to their speech and personality so let me know how I'm doing other than that enjoy! Im Updating all my chapters to rid of typos and trying to get them to flow better thanks for the reviews!**

**B-"Where's Grey ?",Dr bailey bellowed.**

B-" O'malley ,Stevens what's going on ?where is she?",Bailey was quite clearly visibly annoyed at the absence of one of her interns especially given the fact their were multiple traumas in the pit to be attended too.

I-"We don't know we've not seen her", Izzie was also confused as to Meredith's whereabouts herself.

B-"So lemme get this straight no one has seen or spoken to Meredith Grey since when exactly...? Bailey couldn't believe that her roommates of all people didn't know where she was.

I-"Erm and good couple of hours ago" Izzie had to think, the last time she had spoke to or seen Meredith was the early hours of the morning following the prom after the whole "Derek/Finn bathroom prom thing".

B-"Nurse, keep paging Dr Grey until she answers. Stevens your on post ops,Yang your with Burke , Karev- Robbins , O'malley- Shepherd... Are you all waiting for an invitation? MOVE people this is a hospital go save lives!"

GAGAGAGAGA FAST FORWARD A BIT GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

George O'malley the intern with zero interest in Neurology also nicknamed 007, would be working along side Derek and would no doubt attempt to communicate something regarding Meredith.

G-"So you haven't heard from Meredith? Like at all? It just I'm worried.. I mean we all are you know ..cause well she.. And you ..." George didn't get to finish his stuttered sentence before Derek interrupted. Derek was in no mood to discuss Meredith.

D-" I'll make this clear do not talk to me about any matters not regarding our patients, in particular do not speak to me about anything regarding Meredith grey." George could sense the anger and rage in his voice and knew not to persue the subject any further. Shortly later, on the journey to a consult George felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, upon quick inspection he discovered it was Meredith. George attempted to quickly fumble the phone back in his pocket however Shepherd had already witnessed his actions.

G-"Sorry Dr shepherd I erm , I think I .."

D-"Excuse me ?"

G-"I have to go I ..I have to go" George had no clue what the next couple of minutes entailed he believed it would most likely consist of Dr Shepherd shouting followed by Bailey and then possibly the Chief for Georges lack of interest in the specialty.

D-"O'malley we have a consult what could possibly be more important to you at this moment that you are willing to leave ? Your an intern O'malley you don't just up an leave when you feel like it-" Derek was not just mad at this point he was point blank pissed. Meredith had never shown such a disregard for his authority..even whilst they were arguing.

Derek watched as George completely ignored everything Derek had to say and stared at his phone.

D-"Omalley !"

O-"Sorry sir all you said not to discuss any matters with you unless it regarded patient."

Derek now had a feeling that the subject which was distracting George was Meredith, he recognized the face of worry with O'malley. In those moments Derek wanted all the information he could get about Meredith and what was going on.

D-"Where is she ?"

G-"I.. Listen I just "

D-"WHERE IS SHE ?!" Derek was filled with both concern and anger by that point, concerned for Meredith's whereabouts yet angry at her but also angry at O'malley who seemed to do nothing but fumble his words. But the truth was George had no idea where Meredith was he had not got a good enough look at the message but by this point George had ,had enough.

G-"With all due respect Dr Shepherd why should I tell you anything ? You do nothing but hurt her time after time, every single time she gets back on her feet you screw her around. She's pretty great you know and she doesn't smile often but when she does you feel all warm and safe. And Finn? Finn makes her smile. You on the other hand brake her. You broke her before and you'll break her again. So no Dr Shepherd I will not be telling you anything regarding Meredith Grey, and if that's all I'll be going. "

Before Derek had a chance to respond George bee lined for the elevator. George new he would pay for this later but for the moment his focus was on Meredith.

**Also just to note I know there is a lot of speech but it was the only way I felt I could articulate the situation.**


	4. The elevator

**So just to note this chapter is very short and hopefully you will see where this is going I promise there is a lot of merder magic coming soon!**

**"Gierhe ive crasged helo****"**

_What on earth does that say_? George had received a text from Meredith and had just shouted at his boss in front of everyone. Looking back that made George both proud and petrified. George just presumed that the only logical explanation for the stae of the sentence was that Meredith was drunk..again. If Bailey found out that Meredith was absent because she was drinking or even worse actually found Meredith drunk before he did she would most likely be on scut for weeks.

Just then George's train of thought was interrupted as Izzie and Cristina entered the elevator.

I-"I heard from one of the scrub nurses that apparently her chances are not good"

C-"Yeh I know! Word is they can't even move her or she'll bleed out or get crushed, but if they don't move her she'll get bleed out internally. Sucks man"

G-"What are you guys talking about? ", intrigued by the conversation George wanted to know more.

C-"Crash on highway 45 drunk driver hit some girl's car and it flipped into on coming traffic got battered about pretty bad, hopefully they get the girl out and bring her here. Definitely sounds like a surgical case to me." Cristina was a surgical junkie who hadn't cut in weeks because Burke was still pissed that she fell asleep during sex.

I-"Your sick you know that? That poor girl she must be terrified."

C-"Chances are she won't even make it out the car and yet again ill be stuck in the pit doing sutures"

It sounded horrible, but George had more pressing matters despite the race for surgeries these days he was more focused on finding Meredith which aggravated him that he cared so much because it meant giving up some potentially amazing cases. Meredith so help me god he thought.

Just a small note: when updating this chapter I thought it would be a good idea to change the character from random interns to Cristina and Izzie for further down the plot.


	5. Meredith POV

**As Meredith lay there motionless her mind was plagued with thoughts of Derek. And Finn. And her mother. "Be an extraordinary women Meredith"- is what her mother told her. Now look at her , she was far from extraordinary. She was the dirty ex mistress in love with one man whilst dating another and that's all she would be remembered for. It wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to have only that one night with Derek. The thought of never feeling him again or hearing his voice again terrified her more than the fact she was currently hanging upside down as her car lay face down on the highway.**

By the time anyone had come to her aid she herself knew she had already lost a significant amount of blood she could feel it but she could also see the pool of it beneath her. Meredith began mumbling as she became increasingly disorientated and afraid.

P1-"Ma'am can you tell us your name please? Ma'am can you hear me ? ". Meredith could vaguely make out a mans figure but nothing more, her vision was blurred and her hearing sounded muffled as if someone had stuffed cotton wool in her ears. Meredith could feel a cold sensation on her chest when she heard the other paramedic say:

P2-"She's Tachycardic with low blood pressure, she's going to become Hypovolemic. We need to start and IV to push fluid and packed red blood cells if we have a hope in hell of saving her life lets move need to move these doors to get in at her-"

P1-"STOP ! STOP MOVING THE DOOR! " one of the paramedics had (luckily) saw the position of Meredith's body with the car and new that moving the door would more than likely cause more damage than good.

P2-"What why ?!"

P1-"The dashboard is compacting her chest if you move the doors it will crush her chest even more she's is already in circulatory shock you want to out her in cardiogenic shock too?! We need more hands out here" The paramedic was medically trained but he knew that without the proper equipment and skills there way no way they could successfully pull of a Thoracotomy that she was going to need soon.

P1-"What we need is a surgeon! A trauma surgeon or cardio, just get someone!"

P2-"Phone Seattle Grace hospital tell them we need a surgeon now!" the paramedic was now instructing a civilian to take his cell and call the hospital , he was quickly but correctly easing the man through the protocol as the paramedic himself tried to gain control of Meredith's abdominal bleeding.

Meredith could vaguely make out what they were saying through the steps in and out of consciousness

M-'Mere..Mer.." she began to stutter.

P1"What? Ma'am did you say something? She's conscious."

M-"Meredith gr..grey my name .. Dr Meredith Grey" ,despite the overwhelming pain coursing through her body she managed to force the words from her mouth.

P2-"Ok Meredith we are going to fix you up"

Meredith new there wasn't much time for her she could feel the pressure on her chest building and with her medical knowledge of crash traumas she knew that she was most likely suffering from a Hemothorax. If they were going to save her life they needed to act fast.

Note: So I know I said lots of MerDer magic coming up but I don't want to rush the story to much I'm building up to it. Just want to say thank you for the review I have updated the chapters hopefully making the more fluid and without typos, each chapter was written on the ipad notes so that's what I'm blaming haha! Anyway keep reviews coming please! And ps no I was not offended I found it very helpful!


	6. The chaos

Note: Just as a disclaimer I do not own greys anatomy it is owned by ABC and created by the amazing Shonda Rhimes whom I'm very jealous of but grateful to for making the characters Meredith and Derek. Its getting there folks! Build up to a climax an all that!

As Richard Webber entered the pit he bared witness to a chaotic scene of bloody faces and shouts of pain and discomfort. Following rapidly behind him was Dr Bailey and Dr Torres. The chief began scanning the room for Owen Hunt the new head of Trauma , as he searched the room he caught eyes with Dr Hunt who moved at a great speed through all the carnage that surrounded him.

CW-" What we got Hunt?"

O-" car crash on highway 45 one car flipped and the rest swerved."

CW-" Serious?"

O-" mostly broken bones , lacerations and bruises luckily. There just happens to be a lot of them that's all. However there are a few major cases chief and aortic dissection and a possible craniotomy but all the OR's are booked up?"

CW- "Dr Bailey resign all elective procedures to this afternoon to make room on the board and page your interns to deal with the sutures,CT's,labs and MRI'S. Dr Torres?"

CT-" Yup sir , already on it", the chief watched as Dr Torres made her way to the nearest Orthopaedic case. The chief was on the look out for anyone that stood out , he was observing in preparation for picking chief resident. Of course nepotism was not supported in the hospital however the Chief did however have his sights firmly set on Dr Bailey for Chief resident. Just as the chief began pondering the thought of who his potential candidates against Dr Bailey could be, a nurse at the reception caught his attention as she beckoned him over.

N-"Chief we've just received a call from Ambulance 438 on highway 45 they have the driver of the car that flipped and their requesting backup sir , a surgeon but sir-"

CW-"a surgeon? Out in the field? Must be pretty bad ok well page-"

N-"Sir its Dr Grey."

CW-"Dr grey is an intern Olivia not a surgeon"

N-"No sir, the driver.. its Meredith grey."

The chief stood dazed for a second not quite sure if he had heard correctly. After several seconds the severity of the situation set it and the chief recognised that this was a potentially dangerous situation regarding the lives of people within this hospital. Although the interns were her friend they were also Dr's and right now with the chaos of the ER the hospital needed them. The chief new that for the time being they had to be kept in the dark, at least until everything settled down.

CW-"Page Preston Burke 9-1-1 , Olivia do not and I repeat do not let this out or acknowledge what is going on the interns are on the floor."

N-"Yes sir"

Now the chief how to address how to keep the interns from discovering the current situation. "_Bailey."_ As long as Bailey could keep the interns occupied and out of the ER his mind would be able to rest for a while. The chief then proceeded to enter trauma room one where Dr Bailey had just returned from finding space on the OR board for their now deceased Patient.

B-"Time of death 11:45 am."

CW-"Dr bailey a word?"

B-"Yes sir?"

CW-"What I am about to tell you stays between us and does not get uttered again until my say so. First of I need you to keep the interns busy doing whatever where ever they can even if that means rectal exams, do it".

B-"Ok sir but why?"

CW-"The driver of the flipped car , the girl they cant move , its Meredith , Bailey. Its Meredith grey."

Note: I know I know your probably like " where is merder?!" "whens Derek going to find out ?!" but it will all come around shortly trust me. As always please leave a review to let me know how everything is going with regards to your feelings about the plot etc. Its much appreciated.


	7. The scene

Just a disclaimer: I'm not a medic or have any real medical knowledge I simply did a bit of research before writing anything remotely medical. Also I do not own Grey's Anatomy and that's all I'm going to say.

With the abdominal bleeding under control the paramedic directed his attention to Meredith's shallow breathing , he knew that if she continued that way there would be a build up of carbon dioxide which could result in putting increased strain on her already damaged heart. _"She's running out of time". _By this point Meredith was stilling coming in and out of consciousness , they new that in order to maximise the potential for her to survive they had to keep her awake and talking, by going unconscious her body would begin to shut down. It would give up.

P2-" Meredith listen to me I'm going to be honest with you because you're a doctor, we need you to stay awake ok? Seattle grace has a surgeon on the way we need you to hang on till then ok ? You got that?

M-"Ye..yes"

P2-" Ok ok good Meredith , your doing great ok? Ok so tell me something about yourself , anything at all?"

GAGAGAGAGAGA SOME TIME LATER GAGAGAGAG

Preston had just arrived on the scene that looked as if the car had been battered between walls before suddenly being thrown at full force on the road. Dazed for several second Preston's attention suddenly fell on a paramedic kneeling on the ground holding the hand of who he presumed was Meredith.

PB-"Grey ? Grey we've got you , your going to be just get me up to speed on her condition?"

P2-"Well as far as we can tell-"

PB-"What do you mean as far as you know?!"

P2-"Dr due to the position of her body and the car we have been unable to fully asses her injuries all we know for now is that her heart is weak and she is on the verge of cardiogenic shock , if we don't relieve the strain on her heart she's going to die."

By this point Meredith could no longer feel any pain in her abdomen or on her chest which she new meant that she was rapidly running out of time. This is was the latter stages of shock after this would come the hypothermia. As she began to close her eyes she felt a surge of energy raging through her body. It was as if her body was telling her not to give up, that she had to stay awake and keep trying.

M-"you , you need to do an emer-emergency thoracotomy", Meredith stuttered.

PB-"She's right, I'm going in there" Preston began to wiggle his way into the car through the passenger window which surprisingly sustained little damage. Just as Preston settled in Meredith began to convulse.

PB" Her hearts shutting down ..Betadine.. Ten blade."

GAGAGAGAG AFTER THE THORACTOMY ON WAY TO HOSPITAL GAGAGAG

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

P1-"V-fib"

PB-"Charge the paddles to 200 – clear"

PB-"Charge again 300 –clear"

PB-"360 –"

*flatline*

PB-"Go again.."

P1-"Dr-"

PB-"This is Meredith grey , CHARGE AGAIN!" Preston was not about to let his girlfriends "person , best friend's love of his life and one of the most promising interns of Seattle grace hospital die.

P1-"Charging to 360 – clear!"


	8. Just an authors note!

Hey guys just a quick note to say thank for those of you who have reviewed/favourited and followed it means a lot and i really appreciate you taking the time to do so , so big thank you to you guys. I know i left the last chapter on a major cliffhanger but trust me the new chapter is coming this weekend at some point i've just been really busy with graduation and prom! Fast updates will more than likely continue after this weekend, Thanks guys!


	9. Flashback

Disclaimer – I don't own anything apart from some points of the plot.

Also just to say this is a really short update and I promise the next chapter is a lengthily one

GAGAGAGAG FLASHBACK GAGAGAGGAGA

**M-"That was amazing, I've never done anything like that before",** Meredith had just aided Finn in birthing a horse. _A horse!_ She was still surprised at just how much she had truly enjoyed herself as well, so much so she for a short time forgot about the adulterous "mcsex" in the exam room that had taken place only an hour prior.

F-"Not exactly how I envisioned the ending for tonight but hey .." Finn was happy. Happier than he had been for a long time so happy in fact he had been making plans and Meredith she didn't mind that. So what she had baggage so did he and she didn't seem to care to much for it. Yet despite all the happiness and content he felt whilst with Meredith , Finn couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened at prom between Meredith and Derek.

F-"Meredith I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me, if your not in this and I do mean in it , for whatever reason I need you to tell me because I don't think I would be able to take..

**M-"Finn.."**

F-" What happened tonight at prom with Derek I don't want to know. I never said we were exclusive."

**M-"Finn ..i .."**

F-"I never said that I wasn't pissed of, but Meredith I like you. A lot. Derek he's no good for you , but me? I'm a good thing and that's all I want to say about it. Now your covered in.."

**M-"I know I know Im going to go home for a shower , do you want to join me?"**

Meredith didn't know what she was doing. Derek , he was mcdreamy. The one she hated and loathed with every fibre in her being yet she also longed and craved him too. Finn, he was a nice guy who liked her and was good to her and made plans for her. _Derek left me. He choose Addison. He called me a whore. _


	10. It comes to light

So the chapter you have been probably been waiting for I apologise for the lack of updates recently I've just been really busy and kind of un-inspired to write but I'm back. I would appreciate and reviews and opinions you guys have about this so please review and follow etc!

GAGAGAGAG IN AMBULANCE GAGAGAGAG

* Flatline.*

B-"come on Meredith , don't do this."

*…..beep…*

B-"That was an arrhythmia! Push one of epi!"

*beep…beep…beep*

B-"sinus brady! we have ventricular activity."

P1-"were here doc"

GAGAGAGA AMBULANCE DOORS OPENGAGAGAGAG

Miranda B-"What have we got?"

P2-"Jane doe"

B-"It's not a Jane Doe its Meredith, Dr bailey. Its Meredith grey."

George stared for what seemed like hours but was in fact only minutes by the ER entry doors _"its Meredith Grey"_. The figure lying on the gurney did not resemble the Meredith George new. Her face was a mix of bruises and cuts. Some deep lacerations on her arms and chest. Dried blood in her hair with a tube down her throat breathing for her. Not to mention the packing in her left side that was now completely blood soaked.

B-"She's lost a lot of blood. A lot" Catching Georges line of view Dr burke aggressively questioned George about Meredith's medical background.

B-" O'malley, what's her blood type ?" Burke barked at George who was still staring wide eyed at his friends bloody body.

G-"I erm..eh.."

MB-"OMALLEY" , now Bailey was becoming increasingly concerned for Meredith's well being as her blood pressure began to tank.

G-"O neg , its- its o neg," George could remember from the time that himself , Cristina and Meredith were playing drinking games at the stupid party izzie threw and he couldn't think of any other question to ask her but he blood type.

B-"You!" Burke pointed and stared at the seemingly shocked intern staring aimlessly at Meredith.

MB-"Go down to the blood bank as get as much o neg as you can carry got it ? go !"

Bailey screamed at a terrified young intern who was trembling in the corner. She was one of Meredith's interns and the site of her boss lifeless like that shook her to the core. It reminded her that just because you're a surgeon doesn't mean you invincible. Rapidly however on Dr Bailey's command the young intern bolted through the ER doors and down to the blood bank.

I-"Wonder what that was all about?" asked Izzie.

C-"She probably couldn't get a central line in so the nazi sent her to the death camp ie the clinic.", Cristina and Izzie had just entered the ER whilst the frantic intern bolted past them. Suddenly without warning Dr Bailey ran through the ER on top of a gurney blocking Cristina and Izzies view. Cristina watched as George was following behind.

C-"Bambi got a trauma ?! Seriously? Seriously?!", Cristina was furious that George O'malley of all people got the trauma.

C-"Is it car crash girl? How bad is it? Is it surgical ? can I scrub in? ",Cristina felt deprived of surgery, she was a surgical junkie after all. She hoped that as the woman giving Burke sex every night of the week he would let her scrub in .

B-"I don't need you in there.." Burke new it wasn't going to be an easy task getting the interns out of the ER , under normal circumstances it was difficult but if they found out the patient was Meredith well..

C-"Are you being serious?! I've been running labs all day."

B-"I don't need you in there", Burke said in a stern voice. Burke new this would piss Cristina off but he also new that there was no way in hell that Cristina , Izzie, Alex or even O'malley would be of any use in the trauma room.

B-"You too O'malley. I don't need you in there either."

G-"But she- I – could."

B-"O'malley." Burke said whilst glancing over at Izzie and Cristina ,who up until this point where still completely oblivious to who "car crash girl" was.

GAGAGAGAG FAST FORWARD A COUPLE OF MOMENTS GAGAGAG

"CODE BLUE"

Dr Burke heard the loud call coming from trauma room one, Meredith's room. _Not again, there's only so much her heart can take._

GAGAGAG TRAUMA ROOM GAGAGAGA

B-" her aorta is torn , bloods leaking into her chest cavity we need to get her into an OR. schedule an aortic dissection in OR 3 STAT!"

N-"Dr Burke.."

B-"What?.."

N-"Dr shepherd is due to have a surgery in there.."

B-"Well re schedule but do not specify who the patient is do you understand? There's no point in alerting half the hospital about it if we don't know the extent of her damage."

GAGAGAG BACK IN THE ER GAGAGAGA

C-" So what was it like? Was she all bloody and broken ? Think they can fix her or is she a goner?"

I-"Cristina!"

C-"What ? Like you weren't wondering too."

G-"The patient is..", George had no idea how he was to respond , whether to tell them their friend was the patient or whether to wait until she was in the all clear.

C-"Spit it out George", Cristina was becoming impatient.

G-"Well she is .. I .. its"

B-"Move coming through. Take her to OR 3!"

Without warning the gurney carrying Meredith pushed past all the interns , upon doing so both Cristina and Izzie glanced down to witness that the patient was their friend.

C-"Mer.." Cristina couldn't even bring herself to finish her name before Meredith , Dr Burke and several nursed wheeled her out of the ER towards the OR. They all stood breathlessly before running out after them only to come face to face with the confused and bewildered Derek Shepherd who too had just saw Meredith Grey , surgical intern lying on a gurney with a battered and bruised face and a bloody wound on the left hand side of her body followed by the bellowing of a plan of action by Dr Burke. As they stood in the hall they all watched as the elevator doors closed …

There you have a little bit more .. Review please!


End file.
